


Midnight Shark

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Returning home late after a night of trick-or-treating, Gura and her boyfriend fully intend on relaxing and watching some movies - until Gura gets an idea. One that involves something other than movie watching.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Gawr Gura
Comments: 41
Kudos: 40





	Midnight Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't originally intending on doing a Gura fic out of the blue, but I stumbled upon an image of her that just clicked well with Halloween, and thus here we are; a late Halloween Gura fic.
> 
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/4178609
> 
> (Also in this fic 'Daichi' is the name of the original male character.)
> 
> Enjoy~

''Hey~ Gura~!''

''Amelia~!''

It was Halloween night; the sky already dark and the full moon hanging high. The streets below the looming moon were alight with dozens upon dozens of trick-or-treaters, all of them of varying ages and dressed up in seasonal costumes.

One young man by the name of Daichi in particular was no exception. Dressed up in a ruined shirt and pants, he played the part of a traditional zombie – going as far as wearing a headband that made it look like he had an axe in his head. Naturally he wasn't alone; he had gone with his own personal group of friends, all of whom were also dressed to the nines in thematic gear, not one of them holding back on the costume detail.

The young man's gaze slid over his group of friends and to one short girl in particular, a smile crossing his face at the sight. Gawr Gura; his girlfriend of several months. The blue-haired girl was chatting happily with Amelia, a bright smile on her face and a black cloak adorned around her slim form, hiding her costume from sight.

He had found the petite girl on the beach one day, unconscious and hungry, so naturally he took her home and helped her back to health. She told him about her nature as an Atlantean and, given she had no home to really return to, he let her stay with him until something could be sorted down the line. Until at some point the plan changed to her living with him full-time, and then both of them hitting it off and dating.

Granted, her small size often got them odd looks when they hung out together, but given the long-life of many mythical races, many onlookers just shrugged it off.

''Oi~'' A hand waved itself in his face, making the young man instinctively lean back and blink, looking down at Gura's cloak-clad form. ''You ready to go~?''

''Yeah.'' Daichi smiled, glancing up at the rest of their shared friend group – Kiara groping Calliope in the background, unheeding of the reaper's twitching brow. ''Probably before Calliope kills Kiara.''

''Don't give me ideas.'' Calliope growled, twitching more.

Gura and Amelia giggled, setting off a chain of good-natured laughter throughout the group, and soon they all went off on their yearly trick-or-treating routine.

X-x-X

Hours passed, candy was collected and consumed, and eventually the group of friends all retired back to their homes with buckets of candy abound.

The young man was no exception; exhaling an explosive sigh as he eased himself down onto the couch, relaxing. The light was off but the TV was on, bathing the living room in a bright silvery hue as some random comedy show played. Despite the fact he didn't really like it he couldn't muster the urge to find the remote, just taking the chance to relax after walking for so many hours.

He and Gura shared his apartment. It wasn't the biggest place in the world but it suited their needs just fine, both of them sharing the single bedroom and taking turns with things like chores, though he tended to do the cooking more thanks to her short height. And while it was cute to watch her stand on a stool to reach the oven, out of a desire to not see her cover herself in pasta a third time he usually did the cooking.

Smiling wryly at the memory the young man shifted, getting himself more comfortable. In the other room he could hear Gura shifting about, no doubt arranging her candy and deciding what to swap with him. However soon he heard the sound of their bedroom door clicking open, followed by her bare feet padding across the smooth wooden flooring of the hallway – until eventually she pushed open the living room door, peeking inside with a smile.

''Daichi~'' Gura called out cheekily, slipping into the living room with her costume's cloak still around her, hiding her body.

Daichi smiled back at her. ''What is it?''

Gura didn't respond with words. Instead she snickered mischievously and shifted closer, her knee hitting the couch as she straddled him – and his cheeks went red as she pulled her cloak open. An black-orange crop-top hung from her shoulders by a pair of thin straps, barely reaching her stomach and leaving plenty of her belly exposed. However the rest of her costume was gone – the skirt, the stockings, the shoes. Instead only a pair of black panties hugged her narrow hips, leaving her flawless thighs and wiggling feet exposed; the sight made all the more erotic when she straddled his waist, allowing him to feel the heat of her body.

Her cloak finally fell off, pooling down onto the floor behind her. The blue shark tail that protruded from the base of her spine swished lightly behind her, moving slowly, almost hypnotically. Combined with her scantily-clad form, and she looked downright inviting.

''Heh.'' Gura had clearly hoped for such a reaction; grinning at him. ''Knew it'd work~''

''No kidding...'' The young man murmured in a daze, soaking in the sight of her body.

A light flush dusted her cheeks but Gura didn't lose her grin, giggling as she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned against him – claiming his lip in a slow kiss a moment later. He groaned into the kiss, putting his hands on her sides and massaging her smooth skin, his thumbs tracing the natural curve of her hips. His hands moved slowly, working their way around to her belly and groping it lightly, the faintest hints of belly pudge present. Enough to make her belly soft and squishy, but not enough to ruin its slim, almost-flat feel.

''Mm~'' Gura exhaled as their lips popped apart, giggling under her breath.

Then not a moment later she kissed him again, her soft lips meshing against his own. Daichi groaned into the kiss and reciprocated, intimately feeling her pinkish lips against his own; feeling how they parted, how they moved, how she pushed her head forth and how she leaned her head back, the lewd push-and-pull of the kiss fuelling the slow-building lust inside him, his hands rubbing her belly and sides more intently.

A shudder ran through him as Gura lowered her hips, pushing her panty-clad crotch against his shorts, grinding on him. It was a subtle motion, her narrow hips rolling forth erotically and tempting him to groan, his hands moving around to her small but perky butt. He squeezed her small ass and felt her up, eliciting a soft moan from his girlfriend – a moan that was muffled by their locked lips, her shark tail swishing and pushing against his arms playfully.

''Mn...'' In response he lifted a hand and grabbed her shark tail, squeezing the thick base of it and running his hands over the smooth, almost silky scales – a stark contrast to actual sharks, who had rougher scales, unlike Gura who could seamlessly change between soft or hard scales.

And he had learned when she made her scales soft, they tended to be more sensitive.

''A-Ah~'' The Atlantean moaned softly into his mouth, her lips parted and enticing him to push his tongue inside. ''Mmph~''

Her own small tongue pushed back against his, their wet appendages swirling inside her mouth an wrestling, swapping saliva in a slow, lewd dance. He stroked her shark tail a little more before moving his hand back down to her perky butt, groaning as he groped and squeezed it, pulling her hips close and helping her grind on his clothed cock. The friction was slight but the thinness of her panties let him feel the outline of her folds, only heightening his arousal.

''Mm~'' Gura hummed – before with a soft gasp she popped her lips off his, panting lightly.

He rubbed her smooth butt. ''You're awfully affectionate tonight.''

Gura shrugged casually. ''Feel like it. Need another reason?''

''Nope.'' He popped the 'p', squeezing her ass.

Gura shivered at his touch, flashing him a bashful smile as she released his shoulders – instead grabbing the front of her crop top and pulling it up, flashing him her tits. She wasn't wearing a bra beneath her crop top, allowing him to see her small, near-flat chest, her pink nipples perky; immediately enticing him to lift both hands up and hold her sides, his thumbs coming down and playing with her perky nipples.

The Atlantean moaned at this touch, her breathing becoming heavier as she kept rolling her hips forth, grinding her crotch on his. He paid her back by leaning down, pushing his face into her small chest and taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on the perky nub strongly and making Gura moan. Her shark tail swished about as she shuddered, her moan melting into a softer mewl when he swirled his tongue around her perky nub, lavishing it in his saliva.

''A-Ah~'' Gura shivered as he popped his lips off, swapping to her other nipple and sucking that one too. ''Mm...''

Daichi smirked, swirling his tongue around the wet nub before popping his lips off – instead leaning up and kissing her on the lips. Gura moaned into the kiss and held his shoulders again, kissing him deeply and moving her hips more, grinding more intently on him. He replied by playing with her nipples; tweaking her left whilst he rubbed her right, extracting a hot moan from his petite lover as he got her riled up.

The moment their lips slipped apart the young man took advantage of that, moving his hands down to her perky butt and lifting her up. Gura was light as a feather in his arms, allowing him to stand up and turn around, easing her down onto the couch instead. She ended up with her back to the cushion, her head against the back of the couch and her legs hanging over the edge, her lithe frame exposed to him.

Gura blushed at his staring, smiling shyly as she hooked her thumbs into her black panties, and pushed them down. She lifted both her legs up high and peeled her panties all the way up, soon bending her legs and kicking her panties off her lithe feet, leaving her bottomless – her hairless pussy revealed as she slowly opened her legs, cheeks red but with a little smile on her face, bashful as she presented herself to him.

''M-Mn...'' The Atlantean bit her lip when he moved between her legs, gripping her thighs lightly as he held her legs open – and then ran his tongue along her smooth slit. ''Mm!''

The young man smiled, pushing his head in between her legs and licking her again, his tongue sliding up her pussy gently. Her folds were soft against his tongue, enticing him to run his wet appendage along her slit more, taking his time to lap at her pussy. Gura quivered from the attention, lips pursing together as she endured his slow licking motions, his tongue masterfully teasing the Atlantean girl.

Growing bolder he shifted his hands around and spread her pussy lips with his thumbs, allowing him to worm his tongue inside her. A hot moan fled her lips but his focus was on her pussy, shuddering as her hot inner walls clenched around his tongue only for him to weasel it free, exploring her pussy with single-minded lust. His hands shifted back to her thighs and he gripped them tight, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh as he held her legs apart.

''Ah, haah...'' Gura shut her eyes, moaning. ''Y-Yeah... that feels... Mn, really good...''

Daichi smirked lightly, pulling his tongue out and kissing her clit. Gura's toes curled and she mewled, her demure chest heaving with each quick breath as he began to lap at her pussy lips with long, wet licks, teasing her bit by bit. Then he pushed his tongue back inside her, tongue-fucking his girlfriend passionately and extracting a fresh mewl from the half-naked girl, her legs quivering as he wormed his tongue around her fleshy insides.

''Haah... d-don't just make me feel good...'' Gura breathed out, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. ''You too...''

Shuddering the young man complied, briefly releasing her thighs so he could unbuckle his belt. In record time he pulled his cock out into the open and began to stroke himself off, grabbing her fleshy thigh with his other hand as he continued eating her out. His tongue swirled around her hot insides with earnest effort, eliciting a cute moan from his girlfriend as she trembled, prompting him to pull his tongue out and replace it instead with two fingers – rapidly pumping the digits into her wet sex.

Gura outright moaned at that, her voice rising in pitch as he twisted his wrist slightly and spread his fingers apart. Her legs trembled as she visibly resisted the urge to shut her thighs, a cute whimper escaping her when he pulled his fingers back out and replaced it with his tongue once more; tonguing the Atlantean with such skill she rapidly turned into putty, moaning dumbly as he lapped up her sweet honey.

''Ah, ahh...'' Gura panted heavily, one of her hands sliding down and gripping his hair – pulling his mouth against her wet sex. ''M-More...''

He complied, eating his girlfriend out without pause – his tongue swirling, licking and stroking her wet insides, her honey sweet on his tongue. At the same time he continued jerking himself off, his cock rock-hard against his palm as he got off to the sight of her flushed face. With his head between her legs he could inhale the scent of her sex too, only encouraging him to tongue-fuck her more vigorously.

Gura pursed her lips together, whimpering as his tongue relentlessly swirled around her wet insides, her orgasm rapidly approaching. She shook her head blindly, moaning through pursed lips as he ate her out, but was unable to stall her incoming orgasm – instead opting to grip at his hair and pleadingly pull his head between her legs. He obliged her silent request, releasing his hard cock and holding her thighs instead, tonguing her sex without a second of pause.

And within a matter of moments, Gura hit her peak. ''M- _Mm!_ ''

Honey coated his tongue as she squirted, a cry escaping her lips only to be muffled by her palm. She kicked her legs in the heat of the moment, his grip on them the only thing that stopped her from rolling onto her side and folding like a card, her stomach arching off the couch as she spasmed.

Gradually her orgasmic seizing slowed, and by the time he pulled his tongue out her orgasm had passed, a hot moan fleeing his girlfriend's lips.

''A-Ahh...'' Gura moaned dazedly, shivering. ''S-So good...''

The young man smiled, shifting up to his feet. Gura looked up at him, her chest heaving with her quick, deep breaths, her face flushed a deep red and her eyes half-lidded. Then she shifted upright with a low groan, panting as she gazed at his swollen cock, her tongue sliding over her lips arousingly. She looked up at him a second time, and then without a smidgen of hesitation opened her mouth in a perfect 'O' shape, her sharp pointy teeth carefully kept out of the way.

He gladly took her up on her silent offer. He shifted as close as he could, cock in hand, and pushed the tip into her open mouth – groaning with lust as he sheathed himself in past her lips. Gura carefully brought her lips down around his cock, pursing them around his girth without getting her teeth in the way. He smiled tightly down at her at that, putting his hands on her head and gently pulling her closer, shuddering as he felt her wet tongue lick the underside of his cock.

''Haah...'' He exhaled a long breath, and began to thrust.

The Atlantean responded by giving his dick a suck, saliva wetting his shaft and coating it in a slick sheen when he pulled his hips back. The lewd sight only encouraged him to push his hips forth again, groaning under his breath as he pumped his cock into Gura's mouth, said mouth wet with drooling saliva – making the blow-job feel so much wetter and more lewd, her tongue relentlessly probing and stroking his erect shaft.

His stamina was already a little strained from jerking off to her, causing throbs of pleasure to shoot up his shaft as she sucked him off – extracting a tight groan from his throat. He threaded his fingers into her white-blue hair and pulled her down his cock more, eliciting a muffled moan from the Atlantean as she happily took him deeper, her lips sliding along his erection until she reached the base – leaving part of his cock down her throat. She didn't show a hint of discomfort over the deep-throat.

''Mn...'' Daichi grunted, briefly tipping his head back before looking back down, not wanting to miss the sight of his girlfriend with her lips on his dick.

As if sensing that thought Gura blushed, her lips quirking up into a smile as she sucked him off more. She willingly pushed her head down repeatedly, bobbing it back-and-forth and slurping his shaft the whole time, saliva wet across his length and making her slurps loud and wet – the lewd sounds exciting him further, worsening the needy throb in the base of his cock. That throb crept up his shaft bit by bit, the pressure growing as Gura kept giving him head.

The sight was only made more erotic by the fact she was mostly naked, her orange-black crop top pushed up to expose her near-flat breasts. Her legs were shut but from above her he still got an arousing view between her legs, her pussy glistening wet with her arousal. However his attention went back to her lips as she suddenly began bobbing her head faster, sucking and slurping his cock without giving him a second to pause and regain some stamina.

''Mn, Gura...'' He reared his hips back, pulling his cock out of her wet mouth.

''Haah~?'' Gura exhaled a long breath, strings of saliva connected between her mouth and his cock before they snapped.

Shuddering at the sight he grabbed his cock and quickly jerked himself off, his hand sliding along his wet cock easily. Pleasure throbbed up his shaft but he didn't slow down, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself to his limit, jerking off right in front of her. Gura blushed and leaned her head back, a bashful sort of smile on her face as she slid one hand up her chest, making sure her crop top was out of the way.

Finally the pressure peaked – and with a tight gasp the young man leaned forwards, shooting ropes of cum all over Gura's breasts. The Atlantean moaned and leaned back a bit, sticking her near-flat chest out so his cum got all over it, several ropes dribbling down her boobs and over her stomach. He kept jerking himself off mid-climax, coaxing out as much cum as he could – before stuttering to a stop, gasping and panting as his orgasm came to a close.

''Haah, haah...''

For nearly a minute both were left in silence, just panting and breathing, recovering from their powerful orgasms. His cock buzzed with pleasure but he still longed for more, and as he looked Gura in the eye he saw a similar desire inside her blue eyes, a smile curling at her lips too. She shifted onto her back and wriggled down the couch, returning to her previous position and lifting both her legs straight up, her pussy visible between her thighs.

Shuddering at the sight Daichi got into position, holding his sensitive cock and pushing the tip against her folds. She was wet, causing the tip to slide over her sex repeatedly, the sensation making both of them moan with arousal. He took things a step further and gently slapped his cock against her pussy, eliciting a shy giggle from Gura and making her smile bashfully. He returned the smile, rubbing her slit with his cock a few more times, until finally he got it right – and pushed inside.

''Mm...'' Gura immediately pursed her lips, moaning deeply as his cock penetrated her.

For his part Daichi gritted his teeth, stifling a deep groan of lust as he pushed his hips forth more, burying his cock inside Gura. She was tight; extremely so, owing to her petite frame no doubt. Yet despite how incredibly tight she was her wetness helped ease him inside her, his cock spreading her velvety inner walls apart bit by bit, until finally he pushed against her deepest parts – both of them moaning as he filled her tight sex.

Then he shifted slightly, holding onto her legs and guiding them to his shoulders, her feet touching his shoulders. Gura smiled cutely up at him, her lips parting in a soft moan when he reared his hips back, pulling half of his cock out – before with a grunt he buried himself back inside his tight girlfriend. She bit her lip and mewled, lifting her back off the bed as her vagina was stuffed and wiggling her shark tail about, the fins tickling his shins as he pushed into her over and over again.

''Mm, Mn...'' The young man grunted under his breath, pumping his cock into her with increasing vigour – gradually settling into a smooth rhythm, his pelvis slapping against her butt.

Smack, smack, smack. The repetitive sound rung in his ears and he savoured it, shivering as her tight pussy squeezed his intruding cock. She was so tight and wet that it felt downright heavenly, enticing him to pick up the pace a little and plunge into Gura's pussy more vigorously – extracting a string of hot, breathy moans from Gura as she took his cock, smiling breathlessly at him as she ran her hands over her chest; smearing his cum into her boobs, making them slick.

Gura noticed him staring and giggled lightly, holding his gaze as she purposefully made groping motions with her breasts, getting his cum smeared into her skin – going as far as tweaking her nipples and moaning from the feeling. The erotic sight tempted him to grope her fleshy thighs, grunting as he pounded her pussy with more vigour, plunging himself in balls-deep. Wet squelches escaped her tight pussy as he stirred her insides up, honey wetting his cock in a lewd sheen and mixing with the saliva still present, the lubrication making the penetration painless.

''Hah, haah~'' Gura lolled her head from one side to another, biting her lip when he briefly sped up – his thrusts slowing back down to a more tame pace a moment later, his cock sliding into her sex easily.

The sound of slapping skin and heavy panting dominated the room, the lewd wet sounds of his cock slapping inside her standing out amidst them and resounding in his ears. He looked down between her legs as his cock pushed into her folds over and over again, her lower lips spreading for his cock erotically. Then his eyes trailed up her bare stomach and to her cum covered breasts, both her hands sliding off and gripping the couch instead, her breathing heavy and gasping as he pounded her.

''Mm!'' Gura buckled when he bottomed out again, exhaling shakily. ''S-Slow down for a sec...''

With a reluctant grown he did, thrusting a few more times into her tight sex before pulling out, panting. Gura shivered at the absence of his cock but didn't hesitate to move, groaning cutely as she rolled over onto her front and put her knees beneath herself. She shuffled forwards a bit, breathlessly peering at him from over her shoulder as she bent herself over the back of the couch, showing him her perky ass.

Then without another word he got behind her, and put it back in. Gura moaned cutely, gripping at the couch as he resumed pounding her with renewed vigorous, his swollen cock slamming deep into his petite girlfriend and jerking her body forwards with each thrust. His pelvis impacted her soft butt loudly, the lewd slapping of skin-on-skin echoing even louder than before, their movements rocking the couch and making it bang against the wall.

''Hah, haah... I-I'm almost there...!'' Gura moaned out, tightly squeezing his cock.

Daichi groaned in response, gripping her hips and fucking her with more vigour than before. The slick embrace of her pussy gripped his cock tight, the inviting hotness driving him insane and only making him pound her harder, grunting and gasping as she stuffed her womanhood with his dick. The pressure in his cock built and built as he kept moving, the urge to cum becoming too intense to resist.

And then suddenly Gura buckled forwards, crying out as her own orgasm hit. Honey squirted around his pulsating cock and her velvety insides clenched around his shaft – extracting a sharp gasp from the young man, before he pulled out.

''Mn!'' He grunted, grabbing his wet cock and jerking himself off – moaning deeply as he shot his cum load all over Gura's perky ass and up her back, his milky ropes of cum splattering over her flushed skin; extracting a shaky moan from his lover.

''A-Ah~'' Gura mewled, gasping between laboured breaths – twitching as the last few spurts of his load got on the back of her thighs, lewdly dribbling down her legs.

Heavy breathing permeated the living room, and with a deep groan Daichi eased himself down into the chair next to Gura, one arm over the back of the couch as he caught his breath. His cock was still hard and alight with buzzing warmth, a stiff groan working its way out of his throat as it throbbed for more, tempting him to tenderly stroke it, shuddering.

After nearly a minute Gura shifted from her spot, her knees depressing the couch beneath her – and the young man's cheeks darkened as she swung one leg over his, straddling him. He glanced up at her, seeing her flushed-red face and half-lidded eyes, her breathes coming out in deep gasps, emphasising her near-flat breasts and slim belly. And as his gaze slid down between her legs he found her reaching down, grasping his cock and lining it up with her dripping pussy.

''Finish inside this time...'' Gura breathed, shivering as the tip pushed against her wet folds.

''You sure?'' He grabbed her hips.

''Yeah.'' The Atlantean smiled breathily. ''It's okay.''

Then without another word Gura lowered her lips down. The tip of his cock pried her pussy lips apart and slid inside her sex, extracting a mutual groan from both of them as her velvety inner walls engulfed his cock, clenching tight around his shaft. The pleasurable sensation nearly made him tip his head back with bliss, but the erotic sight of his cock disappearing into her pussy made him keep looking, gripping her hips as he helped pull her down more.

Given how wet she was he had no hesitations in pulling her all the way down, hissing in pleasure as his girlfriend managed to take his entire length inside her, the tip pushing against her deepest parts and her pelvis touching his. Gura mewled and leaned forwards a bit, both her hands landing on his shoulders a second before she kissed him full on the lips; extracting a groan from his throat as he kissed her back.

''Mm~'' Gura broke off the kiss with a low moan, her grip on his shoulders tightening before she lifted herself up his girth. ''Mn...''

Daichi shuddered, leaning back against the couch and putting his hands on her waist, panting lightly as Gura began to ride his cock. She worked her petite hips smoothly, pushing herself down his cock to the base before sliding herself back up, mewling his name as she impaled herself upon him. He responded by sliding one hand up into her hair and pulling her into a kiss, groaning into her lips as her hot tightness gripped his cock, practically sucking him back inside her with a wet squelch.

As she got used to the motion Gura picked up the pace, bringing her hips down more vigorously, taking him inside her with quick gasps of pleasure. Keeping one hand on her head he grabbed her perky ass with his other hand, groping her butt in a fit of lust – his lustful touching making Gura moan and ride him harder, smacking her pelvis down against his relentlessly. Her leaking honey made his pelvis wet, his glistening cock sliding out of her sex each time she lifted herself back up only to slap herself back down a second later.

''Mmph~ Mm~'' Gura's hot moans were stifled by their locked lips, saliva swapped between their lips when he pushed his tongue into her mouth, his hand leaving her head and moving to her hips – helping yank her down his throbbing dick.

Gura moaned shakily into his mouth, growing tighter around his girth – her orgasm nearing. In response he bucked his hips up to meet her bounces, extracting a high-pitched mewl from his girlfriend as their lower parts smacked together rapidly, the lewd wet slaps echoing throughout the room. She dug her nails into his shoulders and mashed her lips against his more aggressively, all but pushing her body against his.

''Nn... I-I'm almost...'' Daichi murmured out in a tight voice.

''M-Me too...!'' Gura nodded jerkily, clenching like a wet fleshy vice around his girth. ''I'm, I... M- _Mm~!_ ''

Daichi dug his fingers into Gura's waist as she came, gasping with pleasure as he pulled her all the way down his cock, bottoming out inside her pussy – before with a deep groan he emptied his balls inside Gura. Thick ropes of cum splattered deep inside his petite girlfriend, her inner walls gripping his cock and milking him dry, giving him the most intense orgasm so far.

Their lower parts bumped and pushed together, both of them gasping in the throes of orgasm – before with a sharp grunt Gura flopped against his chest, panting right into his ear.

He held onto her ass and leaned back, groaning as he lifted her off his dick. She moaned at the absence of it, nuzzling his head and snaking her arms around him in a loose hug, her warm body flush against his own.

''Hah, haah...'' A kiss planted itself on his forehead. ''So warm...''

He chuckled breathlessly. ''Wanna take a shower before bed, or just go like this?''

''Meh.''

''What if I say we can cuddle naked if we shower first?''

…

''Shower sounds good.''

He laughed lightly, carrying his giggling Atlantean girlfriend to the shower before some naked bedtime snuggles.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know I wonder if I should start using western names when doing smut fics with HololiveEN, given they're, y'know, English-speaking. Like 'Damien', 'Adam', etc.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
